project_diva_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
PDFPC05
FREEZE! We are the Secret Police! (FREEZE! 私たちは、SECRET POLICE!'' FREEZE! Watashitachiha, SECRET POLICE!) is the 5th episode of the Project Diva Pretty Cure! F series. '' Preview Summary Synopsis A contest streamed on the VocalVR site. The contest was called "Freeze! Hide and Seek the Secret Police!". All you had to do was hide and not get tagged. The girls heard about it and was okay with it. But the only reason they signed up was a "virus" from the dark forces of SOUND was going to end everyone in the Virtual World. Then, they could finish everyone off in reality. Everyone got cadet uniforms. This showed that they were the hiders. Admins, or Popular Idols on the game were the Seekers. They wore the Secret Police outfit. There was only 5. They all had Police items like a gun (won't hurt anyone) a taser (won't hurt anyone) and more. Everyone had 30 seconds to hide. This was a game to everyone but the Cures. They had to find the Virus and destroy it before anyone gets hurt. The reward was a personal Secret Police outfit. Base was in the middle, but it was guarded with lost of things that hurt. The 30 seconds were up. Admins went left and right finding people. So many were going down fast. Miwa was a little be scared of getting find. Naru only told her to "Run as fast as you can. And don't just give up!"> The advice wasn't very helpful. They were found by a avatar in the Kaito clan. It looked like Miwa knew him. The girls barely escaped. Another time they were spotted, but not by admins. It was Gizmo, Kai, and Dai. They were accompanied by Physico. He was the Virus. The girls thought they couldn't transform, but luckily, they had Sound and could automatically transform whenever they wanted. This also helped cause it was unknown if they were in the contest or not. The battle was fierce. Miwa used her Pierretta module, but this time it didn't help much. They were defeated. But they didn't retreat, the SOUND went to find more victims into making them ill. Naru and Miwa let them be to think of a plan. Also, to play the game and win. Once again, the group SOUND was making trouble. The girls had enough and went for it. They were beaten again, but they kept trying. They were like Police, never giving up and protecting people. All they wanted was this to be over wit. When SOUND had the advantage, suddenly the cures heart glew green. They both VocaChanged into their Secret Police outfit. Even though they haven't one the event, they obtained it. This finished the monster and ended the Virus. They used their attack "Guilty Pleasure" to cure everyone who was sick. After that battle, they still had to finish the game. But once they realized everyone was out, one of them had to be found. Miwa gave her "life" for Naru so she could win. Thus, Naru got the Secret Police outfit like the admins, but she didn't need it. In the end, the two performed of course, Secret Police. Major Events * Both Miwa ad Naru get their Secret Police Uniforms. Category:Episodes